Your Guardian Angel
by musicobbsesed
Summary: Max is abused Fang is her ex bestfriend. let's see what happens when a dare goes wrong t for maybe violence. no wings and one more thing censored
1. and the day begins

You're Guardian Angel

I winced as Jeb's fingers once again slid across my face. It was another punishment for forgetting to clean the house. I stood firm and smothered a scream as he whacked his beer bottle into my stomach.

"Max? Dad?" Iggy called out. Jeb stiffened and stood up straight. He looked at me and I scurried out of the room. I ran up the back staircase and into my room. I quickly covered up my bruises and wrapped my side up with gauze. I changed into black skinny jeans and a long sleeved red top. I put on my red high tops and ran a comb through my messy limp blond hair.

When I got back downstairs Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Jeb were munching on toast. Jeb glared at me when nobody else was looking. I looked down and grabbed a power bar and grabbed my backpack. Everybody else took that sign to get up.

"Bye daddy." Angel said kissing him on the cheek. Jeb hugged her and smiled at Gazzy and Iggy. I turned away not wanting to see the look of regret in his eyes. The regret of ever having me. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were the perfect children and to him I was Satan's spawn. Considering he was my father I guess I was Satan's spawn.

For awhile I tried to resent them. For being the perfect children but I soon realized I couldn't do it. I loved them too much. I walked out of the room and the rest followed.

Yay. Another day at camp learn nothing but crap! In other words school.

**Ok stupid will write more but rember this is my first story and stuff so please be nice. it took me about 10 months to figure out how to publish a story tell me what you think**


	2. School sucks

**I Own Nothing. I Am Not James. **

**School Sucks**

I winced as my stomach throbbed in pain. Angel was happily chatting with Iggy and Gazzy. I was ahead of the group so nobody saw me. I was usually alone. I used to have a ton of friends. Fang Cobrianna used to be my best friend. Then in freshman year he got a girlfriend. Lissa Blood **(HAHA L.A. teacher named Mrs. Blood. she hates us so couldn't resist.)** I don't get jealous but she did when I hung out with Fang.

One day she decided to confront me. Actually she called me a pathetic little (Insert your word of choice her) and slapped me. Naturally I punched her and broke her nose. Fang took his girlfriend's side and now were enemies. That was the worst year of my life because that's when my mom died. Also that's when dad started to abuse me.

When I walked into school I found none other than the dope with his slutty little girlfriend. Right in front of my locker. Grrrrr.

I didn't say anything I walked over to my locker and shoved them. They stumbled and looked up but I was already opening my locker.

"Wow Max, you need an attitude check." Lissa sneered. Did I mention she is not good with comebacks? No, well she is no good at comebacks and jabs.

"Lissa do you want another custom nose job do you?" I asked. I always threatened her that way when I was too tired to argue.

"Lay off Max" Fang said butting in. I glared at him when Iggy strode up to Fang and leading him away. I saw Iggy talking to him, scolding him.

Fang rolled his eyes and walked away. Iggy shook his head. They were best friends but Iggy thought it was his job to protect me.

Iggy came over to me and opened his mouth.

"I-"

"I don't need you to fight your battles for me, Iggy. I can take care of myself. You know that so please just stop before I make you." Iggy sighed.

"Max if you can take care of yourself then why don't you? Huh? You never used to take crap from other people and now your letting yourself being walked all over."

"You wouldn't understand." I said walking away. Nobody would ever understand why I did what I do to myself.

**Well chapter two. R.N.R. I know there short but they will get longer. Girl Scout's honor. Not really**


	3. GRRRRRRRRRRR

**K so this is chappie 3. Enjoy!**

GRRRRRRRRRRRR. Why? Why? Why did Mrs. Graten have to put me by _them_? Is she trying to ruin my life? I sighed in exasperation and packed my things as the bell rang.

"Before you go, you need to get together with your group and pick your project." Mrs. Graten called to us as we walked away. Fang, Lissa, Brigid, and Sam were in my group, Iggy to.

I was walking to my locker when an arm slung itself over my shoulder. I growled and grabbed the stranger and twisted his arm. He cried out in pain. Sam. What a bastard thinking he can touch me like that when I broke up with his sorry butt a year ago.

"Let go, let go." He whimpered. I glared at him and let go.

"Then stay the hell away from me" I said with the venom dripping from my voice. I turned and left to go down to lunch. Why was everything in this school so far away from everything? I cringed slightly when I heard Lissa squealing. I looked up and saw everybody staring at a poster. Prom. I winced as my stomach churned.

"I'm a prom princess!" Lissa squealed even louder. Brigid perked up then and declaring she was also a princess. Both horrible people. I knew for sure if I decided to go I'm voting for the last person. While everybody was looking at the poster the lunch line was empty. Suckers.

I sat down and Nudge came running up, her caramel hair streaming behind her.

"Max!" she screamed. She was out of breath and was rapidly trying to fix her hair. "Guess who the last princess is!" I pretended to ignore her. "Max!" she huffed.

"You know it's polite to say hello first." I said with a pretend angry face on. She sighed.

"Hello Max." she said. "Now guess!" she squealed at me, her excitement bouncing back in her, bringing her back normal Nudge.

"YOU!"

Oh crap.

**Sorry it took me forever to update it took me the longest time to figure out how to post another chapter. Oh well. I know I promised longer chapters but I'm on a tight schedule and can't fit time in to write longer chapters but I will make it happen as soon as I can. And for my reviewers, you guys are awesome! RNR**


	4. Important Things Right Now

**A/N:**

**SUPPER SORRY GUYS BUT I AM DISCONTINUING YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL BECAUSE I CAN'T PUT UP WITH IT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE A CLOSE FAMILY MEBER JUST LOST HIS BATTLE TO PROSATE CANCER. SORRY : 0( **


End file.
